


【ME】酒醉之后

by polaris12



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris12/pseuds/polaris12
Summary: pwp；电话play；dirty talk。





	【ME】酒醉之后

青年擦着头发从浴室走出，蒸腾的水汽给他的脸庞镀上一层薄红。浴袍松散地披在身上，他走到套间的吧台，给自己倒了一杯红酒，然后坐在落地窗前，一边小酌一边享受着片刻难得的宁静。  
窗外是新加坡璀璨的万家灯火，却不如旧金山的夜那般温柔。爱德华多已经来这里出差长达大半个月了，他手头上的并购项目很有些棘手，每天都忙得脚不沾地，在会议或酒宴上与不同的人斡旋。经过数十轮谈判，今天终于大概敲定了合作细节，他才得以从忙碌的商场生活中脱身出来喘口气，回到酒店休息一晚。  
项目有了突破性进展，爱德华多心情很好。他喝完一杯红酒，正准备给自己倒第二杯时，手机响了。  
看到屏幕上显示的来电联系人，青年露出了一个清浅的笑容。他接起电话，嗓音温和柔软，“马克。”  
自从和好又同居之后，两人很久没有分开过这么久了。马克作为Facebook的CEO也常常出差，但他总是尽量把在外的时间缩减到最短。这次由于爱德华多太忙，他们接连好几天都没有通过电话，只通过寥寥数语的短信来沟通交流。  
“项目很顺利，预计下周我就能回来了。”爱德华多握着手机，语调轻快。他又抿了一口红酒，感到那馥郁的、柔滑的香气从舌尖逐渐蔓延开来。  
电话那头的人突然停顿了一下。  
“你喝酒了？”  
再开口时，马克压低了嗓音。  
马克一般不允许爱德华多喝酒，因为他太容易醉。即使要喝，也必须是马克也在的场合。  
现在他远在大洋彼岸，又遇到了高兴的事，难免把马克霸道的要求抛诸脑后。  
“你不听话，Wardo。”geek的声音低沉下来，带了点指责的意味，但更多的是压抑着的、不轻易外露的性感。  
他的吐息仿佛带有魔力，诱惑地响在爱德华多耳边，“不乖的孩子需要得到惩罚。”

爱德华多不知道事情是如何变成现在这样的。  
他已经醺然欲醉，在马克对他提出那个下流的要求的时候，他没有多想就答应了。  
此刻他靠在床头柔软的枕头上，开了免提的手机扔在一边，浴袍敞开，袒露出青年肌理分明、一丝不挂的身体。郁金香杯放在床头，里面的红酒只剩下一半，红色的、莹莹的液体流淌过他光洁的蜜色皮肤，从玲珑的锁骨，到赤裸的胸膛。  
“按我说的做了吗？”马克的声音从手机里传出。  
“嗯。”爱德华多强忍着羞耻回答。  
马克在电话那头轻笑一声。  
“我早就想这么做了，Wardo。你大概不知道，你喝醉酒的样子就像一朵玫瑰。”  
“如果我在你身边，会倒整整半瓶酒在你的身体上，然后把它们全部舔干净。尤其是你的乳头，被红酒点缀的样子一定非常漂亮。”  
“别说了，马克……”爱德华多臊得微微转开脸，他下意识地并拢双腿，但下身的那处器官早已因为马克下流的话语而兴奋地抬起。  
“别停下，Wardo。”马克低语，“捏住自己的乳头，就像我每次对你做的那样。我猜那两颗可怜的小东西已经挺立起来了，是吗？”  
爱德华多闭着眼，用颤抖的手指捻上自己胸前湿润的两点突起。马克很喜欢玩弄他的胸口，每次做爱的时候，他都会把那里舔咬到红肿起来才罢休。  
“想象着是我在爱抚你，而你怀孕了，sweetie。涨奶很难受是不是？把你的乳头送到我嘴里来，我会帮你。”  
爱德华多的脑海里仿佛已经出现了那幅淫秽的画面，他的肚子里孕育着一个小生命，柔嫩的乳房微微隆起，樱红色的奶头肿胀，奶水全部蓄积在胸口，随时等待着被人采撷吸吮。  
“别说了，马克……”他忍不住红了眼睛，“我不会怀孕……”  
“哦，是吗？”暴君的声音听上去刻薄而冷漠，“我明明射给过你那么多，为什么你还没有怀孕？是不是Wardo不乖，每次我射进去的东西都没有好好含着？”  
因为是彼此唯一的伴侣，他们做爱鲜少用套，马克每次都会在爱德华多温暖紧窒的体内释放，然后抱着他去浴室清理。  
在去卧室的那段短短的路上，爱德华多要努力不让身后的东西流出来。当马克把他放进浴缸里，他终于可以放松后穴时，那种宛如失禁般的快感每每都让他羞耻得无以复加。  
“你、你在说什么呀……”萨维林家的小少爷抽泣起来，他想指责马克，但此刻他正沉浸在情欲之中，软绵绵的声音毫无说服力。  
爱德华多早就被操熟了，马克的下流话一向是他们性爱中的助兴剂。现在虽然那个卷毛暴君不在身边，但他淫秽的话语给了青年同等的刺激。他觉得热，非常热，全身上下的每一寸肌肤都叫嚣着渴望被爱抚，阴茎顶部汩汩流出透明的水液，身后那张隐秘的小嘴空虚地一张一合，等待着被熟悉的凶器所贯穿。  
他颤抖着手指，轻轻握住自己硬得发疼的阴茎，加重力道抚弄了自己几下，唇齿间不经意间泄漏的喘息声暴露了一切。  
“我猜你在自慰，想快点让自己射出来，是吗？”  
手机里传来暴君依旧淡定的声音。他远在千里之外，却依旧好整以暇、从容不迫地掌控着全局。  
“我不允许，Wardo。”  
“你只能插自己的后面，直到射出来为止。”

房间中央的大床上，青年裸露的、晶莹的躯体宛如海中一尾美丽的银鱼。他低垂着眼睫，一滴泪珠泫然欲坠，此刻正按照暴君的指示，把修长的手指放进自己的嘴里。  
“好好舔，Wardo，就像你给我口交时那样。好孩子最喜欢吃马克的棒棒糖了，不是吗？”  
等到几根手指都被他舔湿，马克却还是不满意。  
“唾液的润滑是有限的，sweetie，拿红酒来。”  
冰凉的红酒倾泻而下，流淌过爱德华多的肚脐、小腹、性器，最后如同一条溪流，汇集到最为隐蔽美丽的山谷处。冰冷的触感让青年深吸了一口气，他红着眼睛，轻轻将手指按上自己因为紧张而不断收缩着的穴口。  
马克虽然不在他的身边，但他仿佛能感受到那炽热而直白的目光。爱德华多抽泣着，努力放松括约肌，让身后那张紧紧闭合着的小嘴张开一道缝隙，然后把手指伸了进去。  
爱德华多闭着眼，想象着是马克在操自己，暴君狰狞滚烫的凶器将他完全打开，他像一只蚌一样贡献出自己柔软而火热的内里。食髓知味的肠道紧紧地吸吮着他的指尖，自渎的耻感与快感如同最汹涌的浪潮那般将他淹没。他抽泣着呻吟，无意识地将双腿分得更开，好让自己手指的进出更加顺畅，红酒液和分泌出的淫液混在一起，让他的下身淫乱得一塌糊涂。  
粘腻的水声，抑制不住的喘息声，以及手指进出的声音，这一切都让他迷乱而羞耻。电话那头的马克不说话了，但爱德华多能听到他越来越急促的呼吸。  
然而不够，远远不够，被性爱滋养得成熟的身体已经无法被这样简单的自我安慰所满足，他渴望更有力的抽插和占有。爱德华多流着泪，神志迷离地向电话那头的马克求助，“马克，救救我……救救我……”  
“我在。”马克的声音也不再冷静，染上了一层浓浓的情欲色彩，“Wardo，你找到能让你兴奋的地方了吗？”  
爱德华多疯狂地摇头，他用手指在自己的后穴里胡乱抽插，然而始终无法不得要领，不上不下的快感几乎使他崩溃。  
“食指的第二个指节处，sweetie。我真不愿意告诉你这个秘密。”  
终于找到那处敏感的软肉，刚把手指按上去的那一瞬间，爱德华多就差点射了。  
他张大嘴喘息，生理性的眼泪流过玫瑰花瓣一样美丽的脸庞，两条长腿不断张开又合拢，足趾不自觉地磨蹭着身下的床单。他在脑海里想象着那个天才冷淡的棱角分明的脸，想象着他正看着自己淫乱地自渎。麻痒蔓延过四肢百骸，后穴的快感就快要使他发疯，他尖叫着，在对马克的幻想之中达到了高潮。

等到一切结束，萨维林家的小少爷终于从酒醉和欲望中清醒过来，他愤怒地把马克拉进了通讯录黑名单。  
“马克，你这个下流无耻的混蛋！”在拉黑名单之前，他咬着牙发送了最后一条短信。  
趁人酒醉算什么君子！  
为了掩盖一塌糊涂的情欲现场，他不得不又往床上泼了半瓶红酒，然后打电话叫了客房服务，连连道歉表示自己不小心把酒泼到了床上，愿意全额赔偿。  
接下来两天的工作都非常顺利，爱德华多很早就回到了酒店。他刚在沙发上坐下，门铃就响了。  
他本以为是客房服务，没想太多就打开了门，结果却被吓了一大跳——拖着箱子的Facebook CEO正站在门口。  
“新加坡数据中心刚好有个会。”马克边飞快地跟他解释边往里走，“我就过来了。过几天我们可以一起回去。”  
“那你在电话里怎么不说？”爱德华多又惊讶又开心。他其实已经不再生气了，但还是努力板起脸来，装出一副不怎么在意的样子。  
“想给你一个惊喜。”马克耸耸肩，“对了，我在机场给你带了一件礼物。”  
“机场？礼物？”爱德华多满腹疑问，这可不是马克的行事风格。  
他伸手接过那个包装精美的盒子，然后打开它。  
——是一瓶红酒。

-END-


End file.
